


When in Rome... Peekaboo!

by facethestrange



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition - Changing The Past Results In Accidentally Gaining Child In The Present, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Witnessing an Important Moment in History While Time Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: When Ray and Mick come back from ancient Rome where they witnessed Julius Caesar's assassination (for reasons such as pettiness, entertainment and/or nerdery), they find out that a baby now lives on the Waverider.
Relationships: Charlie & Ray Palmer & Mick Rory, Ray Palmer & Mick Rory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Past Imperfect Future Unknown 2019





	When in Rome... Peekaboo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).




End file.
